icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Belleville Bulls
| arena = Yardmen Arena | colours = Black, red, gold, white | coach = George Burnett | GM = George Burnett | affiliates = Wellington Dukes | website = www.bellevillebulls.com }} The Belleville Bulls are a junior ice hockey team, founded in 1981 based in Belleville, Ontario, Canada. The teams plays in the Eastern Division of the Eastern Conference of the Ontario Hockey League. History The Belleville Bulls started in 1979 as a Junior Tier II team in the OHA. In their second season in 1980–81, the Bulls won the Tier II title, defeating the Guelph Platers in the league finals. The Bulls then competed in the national championship for the Manitoba Centennial Trophy hosted in Halifax, Nova Scotia losing in the finals to the Prince Albert Raiders. On February 2, 1981 the OHL granted an expansion franchise to the city of Belleville and the ownership group of Dr. Robert L. Vaughan & Bob Dolan. Dr. Robert L. Vaughan remained an owner/co-owner of the team for over 20 years until he sold the team in 2004 to Gord Simmonds. Dr. Vaughan was awarded the Bill Long award in 1993 for distinguished service to the OHL. In 1983 Belleville hosted the OHL All-Star Game, known then as the OHL Chrysler Cup. The Bulls reached the OHL finals in 1986 versus familiar foe from their Tier II days, the Guelph Platers. The Platers won the series in 6 games. In 1995 and 1996 the Bulls lost in the semi-finals to the Guelph Storm. The 1999 season would be one for the memories when the Belleville Bulls would win it all. The Bulls defeated the London Knights 9–2 in game seven of the OHL championship series at the Yardmen Arena to win their first J. Ross Robertson Cup. The Bulls competed in the 1999 Memorial Cup, hosted in Ottawa versus the Calgary Hitmen, Acadie-Bathurst Titan & Ottawa 67's. Belleville finished 3rd, losing to Ottawa 4–2 in the semifinal. In the 2005–06 season the Belleville Bulls celebrated their 25th anniversary in the OHL. The team also hosted the annual OHL All-Star game for the second time, on February 1, 2006. The Bulls set a season-best record of 102 points earned during the 2007–08 regular season. In 2007–08 the Bulls made a trip to the Memorial Cup by virtue of Kitchener winning the Western Conference, and being the host, Belleville would get in as the OHL representative. The Bulls would lose the semi-final game 9-0 against the hosting team, the Kitchener Rangers, who would eventually lose to the Spokane Chiefs in the championship game. Championships Leyden Trophy East Division Regular Season Champions *2000–2001 *2001–2002 *2006–2007 *2007–2008 *2008–2009 Bobby Orr Trophy Eastern Conference Champions *1998–1999 *2007–2008 J. Ross Robertson Cup Championships: 1999 *1985–1986 — Lost to Guelph Platers in OHL Final *1998–1999 — OHL Champions vs. London Knights Memorial Cup Appearances: 2 *'1999' OHL representative in Ottawa, Ontario *'2008' OHL representative in Kitchener, Ontario Coaches Larry Mavety coached the Belleville Bulls for 14 seasons. He is second only to Brian Kilrea for amount of time coached with an OHL team. Lou Crawford was groomed by Mavety to replace him behind the Bulls' bench. Lou Crawford is the brother of NHL Coach Marc Crawford. Their father, Floyd Crawford, was team captain of the 1959 World Champion Belleville McFarlands. Former coaches Lou Crawford and Shawn MacKenzie both had brief NHL careers. George Burnett briefly coached with the Edmonton Oilers. James Boyd is the only former Bulls player to later coach the Belleville team. ;List of Coaches (Multiple years in parentheses) Players Award winners Retired numbers *'# 15 — Dunc MacIntyre' NHL alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1981 Category:Belleville Bulls Category:Ontario Hockey League teams Team records Season-by-season results Regular season Legend: OL = Overtime loss, SL = Shootout Loss Playoffs *'1980–1981' Won OPJHL Playoffs. Defeated Onaping Falls Huskies for OHA Championship 3 games to 0. Won Dudley Hewitt Cup. Finished 2nd in Centennial Cup Round Robin. Lost National final 6-2 to Prince Albert Raiders. *'1981–1982' Out of playoffs. *'1982–1983' Lost to Oshawa Generals 7 points to 1 in first round. *'1983–1984' Lost to Oshawa Generals 6 points to 0 in first round. *'1984–1985' Defeated Oshawa Generals 8 points to 2 in first round. Defeated Cornwall Royals 6 points to 2 in quarter-finals. Lost to Peterborough Petes 9 points to 1 in semi-finals. *'1985–1986' Defeated Cornwall Royals 9 points to 3 in first round. Tied for first in round robin with Peterborough Petes versus Kingston Canadians. Defeated Peterborough Petes 9 points to 7 in semi-finals. Lost to Guelph Platers 8 poins to 4 in finals. *'1986–1987' Lost to Kingston Canadians 4 games to 2 in first round. *'1987–1988' Lost to Cornwall Royals 4 games to 2 in first round. *'1988–1989' Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to 1 in first round. *'1989–1990' Defeated Kingston Frontenacs 4 games to 3 in first round. Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. *'1990–1991' Lost to Ottawa 67's 4 games to 2 in first round. *'1991–1992' Lost to North Bay Centennials 4 games to 1 in first round. *'1992–1993' Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 3 in first round. *'1993–1994' Defeated Kingston Frontenacs 4 games to 2 in division quarter-finals. Lost to North Bay Centennials 4 games to 2 in division semi-finals. *'1994–1995' Defeated North Bay Centennials 4 games to 2 in division quarter-finals. Defeated Kingston Frontenacs 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. Lost to Guelph Storm 4 games to 0 in semi-finals. *'1995–1996' Defeated Oshawa Generals 4 games to 1 in division quarter-finals. Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. Lost to Guelph Storm 4 games to 1 in semi-finals. *'1996–1997' Lost to Ottawa 67's 4 games to 2 in division quarter-finals. *'1997–1998' Defeated Peterborough Petes 4 games to 0 in division quarter-finals. Lost to Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. *'1998–1999' Defeated Sudbury Wolves 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 1 in conference semi-finals. Defeated Oshawa Generals 4 games to 1 in conference finals. Defeated London Knights 4 games to 3 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS. Finished 3rd in Memorial Cup round-robin. Lost to Ottawa 67's in semi-finals. *'1999–2000' Defeated Peterborough Petes 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 2 in conference semi-finals. Lost to Barrie Colts 4 games to 1 in conference finals. *'2000–2001' Defeated Kingston Frontenacs 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Ottawa 67's 4 games to 2 in conference semi-finals. *'2001–2002' Defeated Oshawa Generals 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Barrie Colts 4 games to 2 in conference semi-finals. *'2002–2003' Lost to St. Michael's Majors 4 games to 3 in conference quarter-finals. *'2003–2004' Out of playoffs. *'2004–2005' Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2005–2006' Lost to Brampton Battalion 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. *'2006–2007' Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Oshawa Generals 4 games to 0 in conference semi-finals. Lost to Sudbury Wolves 4 games to 2 in conference finals. *'2007–2008' Defeated Peterborough Petes 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Barrie Colts 4 games to 0 in conference semi-finals. Defeated Oshawa Generals 4 games to 1 in conference finals. Lost to Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 3 in Finals. Finished 2nd in Memorial Cup round-robin. Lost to Kitchener Rangers in semi-finals. *'2008–09' Defeated Sudbury Wolves 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Niagara Ice Dogs 4 games to 1 in conference semi-finals. Lost to Brampton Battalion 4 games to 2 in conference finals. Uniforms and logos :1999 to present: *'Uniform Colours:' Black, Red, Gold, White *'Logo Design:' An angry bull with a hockey stick :1982 to 1998: *'Uniform Colours:' Black, Red, Gold, White''' *'Logo Design:' A standing red and orange bull''' Bulls Uniforms Arena The team has played all homes games at the Yardmen Arena (capacity 3,257) for the existence of the franchise. The Yardmen Arena is part of the Quinte Sports Centre which is composed of the Yardmen Arena and the Wally Dever arena which is home to the Belleville McFarlands, an OHA Senior team, and is also used by minor hockey teams. : Capacity = 3,257 : Ice Size = 199.5' x 99.5' *Yardmen Arena The OHL Arena & Travel Guide External links *Belleville Bulls Official web site *Ontario Hockey League Official web site *Canadian Hockey League Official web site Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1981 Category:Belleville Bulls Category:Ontario Hockey League teams